Vampire Victorious
by icarlyxvictoriousfe
Summary: *brand new story* She was running through the woods away from the thing when It grabbed her and but its teeth into her neck, then everything went black.
1. Chapter 1

This is a brand new story and I will be continuing the old one but I need ideas and I want to focus on this one xx

Chapter 1

No one's pov…

She was running through the woods away from the thing when It grabbed her and but its teeth into her neck, then everything went black.

Becks pov…

I was walking into school texting when I heard gasps and people whisper/shouting Tori's name. I turned around only to see a different looking Tori, she wore all black and hints of purple cgi/set?id=86730228. I was too busy day dreaming to notice tori coming over to me that's when I heard a faint beck in the distance.

End of pov…

That was basically an intro and I will be continuing this.

How was it?

What was 'it'?

Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

With Beri (friendship for now)

Tori: Beck… Beck… BECK!

Beck: *snaps out of it* oh… hey Tor, what up with the new outfit.

Tori: Well just thought I wanted a change.

With Rade

*Jade's at her locker texting while Robbie looks from afar.*

Robbie: *says to self out loud* Man she's so pretty

Rex: Ha! Like she would go out with someone like you

Robbie: Rex!

Rex: what? I'm just stating the obvious.

*Suddenly Jade comes up to them*

Jade: What are you two weirdo's arguing about now?

Robbie: Uhh…

Rex: He was saying you look so pretty then I said you would never go out with him.

Robbie: Rex! *blushes*

Jade: Can I talk to Robbie **ALONE**!

Rex: Whatever just put me down next to the hot blond.

*Robbie puts Rex down*

*Jade grabs Robbie by the arm and drags him into the janitor's closet and locks the door*

Robbie: *scared* Uhh Jade what are…

*Jade cuts him off by kissing him after a little while Robbie kisses back and it turns into a make out session*

*10 minutes later they both pull away to breath*

Robbie: Will you Jade west be my Girlfriend?

Jade: Umm… Yeah sure *smiles*

*They start making out again* (Nothing happened)

So this chapter was mostly about Rade

The shipping's are:-

Rade – Robbie and Jade (romance)

Beri – Beck and Tori (romance)

Candre – Cat and Andre (friendship)

How was it?

Fave Bit?

Should Cat and Andre date or just be friends?

Thanks for reading xxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-later that day-  
-at lunch-

-the gang apart from jade and robbie sat at lunch talking apart from tori who is staring at beck-

Beck- um tori why are you staring at me like that  
Tori- oh no reason  
Beck- okay...  
Cat- one time my brother ate my neckless  
Andre- okay lil red (GCO)  
Cat- whats that supposed to mean!?  
Andre- nothing it's a nickname coz your lil and you have got red hair  
Cat- OMG! Thats so clever do tori now!  
Tori- no... Coz I'm going now cya  
-she walks off-  
Beck- do you think tori's acting differently?  
Candre- yeah

-mean while with tori-

Tori's pov...

Now who shall be my next victim -licks fangs with tongue- spots ? Aha target found

End of pov...

Thats it, sorry it's short and sorry for not uploading yesterday i was at the school show (worlds apart) at my school it was amazing!

1. How was it  
2. Who is ? (I will give you a clue HE was someones bf in one a victorious episode)  
3. Do you think tori was acting weird and why?

Thanks for reading xxxx


	4. Chapter 4

-with tori and ?-

Tori: Hey! -says all sweetly-  
?: oh hey tori... What are you doing here?  
Tori: i go to school here duh!  
?: oh right, well have you seen a small girl with red hair?  
Tori: oh you mean cat (has a plan) oh i saw her go into the janitors closet... Okay I'll take you there  
?: it's okay I'll go myself...  
Tori: nonsense! ( stairs into his eyes , her eyes turn red and puts him under her power)  
?: follows her

(Skipping until there in there)

-janitors closet-

?: hey i don't see cat...  
Tori: (pushes him into the closet and starts to suck his blood) v-v  
?: -is now one of them- (lays on the ground unconscious)  
Tori: welcome to my world... Danny...

**Sorry it took so long I've been busy**

** was it?**  
**2. Fave bit?**  
**3. Will they save Danny or is it too late...?**  
**4. What do you think will happen next?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

*with cat*

Cat: Danny! Danny! Danny!

*Cat is running about looking for danny*

Cat: Danny where are you?

*Danny comes round the corner, sees cat (eyes flash red then go back to normal) goes up to her*

Danny: Hello Cat *says evilly* (don't know if thats a word)

Cat: Danny what's wrong? *asks innocently*

Danny: Oh my dear dear Cat how am i going to explain this too you...*thinks* or why don't i show you...

*while they were talking Jade notices something strange about him then she sees his eyes turn red*

Jade: *thinks to self* Oh no this can't be good

*Meanwhile in the Asphalt Café*

With Tori and Beck

Beck: Tori are you sure your ok you very pale and freezing

Tori: I'm perfectly fine *smiles* *stairs into his eyes and starts to lean in...

*Beck does the same*

*their about to kiss when Tori just suddenly collapsed*

Beck: TORI! *kneels down beside her, oh god tori, please wake up! *he whispers this while he puts her head on his lap and kisses her head* everythings going to be ok *he says as he strokes her hair, the ambulance is on there way...

-End-

**O.o Drama!**

**1. What will Danny do to cat?**  
**2. What does jade mean?**  
**3. Will Tori be ok?**

**Thanks for reading xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

~In the hospital~

Beck is waiting in the waiting room anxiously to see if Tori's ok…

Doctor: people for Tori Vega?

Beck: Me! Is she ok?

Doctor: she's awake and stable but I have to ask you a few questions…

Beck: okay…

Doctor: okay 1st one, has Tori been acting strangely for the past week? (I'm just making it has been a week already)

Beck: umm yeah sort of

Doctor: what do you mean by sort of?

Beck: well she has the new gothic look (not that there's anything wrong with Goths) and her personality changed as well…

Doctor: interesting… well that's all the questions done.

Beck: but you only asked me 1… (GCO)

~Doctor has already walked away~

Beck: well then…

He sees a nurse coming out of Tori's room

Beck: excuse me!

Nurse: yes sir

Beck: may I see Tori Vega please?

Nurse: of course she's in room 304

Beck: thanks

Beck goes through to Tori's room

Beck: hey Tor how you feeling?

Tori: better but I don't know what happened one minute I was at school the next I was here.

Beck: well all that matters is that you're ok, when did they say you can get out?

Tori: any time today

Beck: Now?

Tori: okay!

~they leave~

Meanwhile with Danny and Cat

Danny takes cat to the janitor's closet (I know again)

Danny: do you like red? *eyes flash red*

Cat: *hypnotised* Yeah I love red!

Danny: Good… * he sinks his teeth into her neck and sucks the blood out of her until she collapses*

-End-

Mostly Beri in this and Uh Oh Cat's been bitten 2!

Fave bit

What will happen next

Who will be there next victim

Thanks for reading xxxx

Next one coming up now xxxx


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

With rade

Robbie: hey babe what you looking at?

Jade: oh nothing *smiles*

Robbie: okay, so anyways I auditioned for a role in cheater, cheater (play) and I got the lead role!

Jade Omg! That's great! Can't wait to see it!

Robbie: that's the thing… um…I. I have to kiss Cat in the play…

Jade: *mad but doesn't show it* okay… but it's only a stage kiss right?

Robbie: of course I would never cheat on you ever!

Jade: promise?

Robbie: promise

Jade: good

*they kiss*

With Cat

Cat wakes up and smiles evilly, eyes flash red and looks for next victim.

Cat: *spots Andre, skips over to him* hiiiiiiii!

Andre: oh hey lil red, watcha up to?

Cat: what's that supposed to mean!

Andre: Nothing! It's just that your little and you have red hair *sighs because he had to say it again*

Cat: That's so clever!

Andre: well I have to go meet Keeko (remember keeko)

Cat: okay! Wait!

Andre: yes Cat?

Cat: do you have any bibble

Andre: No Bibble

Cat: ugh *storms off*

-End-

Sorry if this is rubbish I wrote this in bed and it was like 23 o in my bedroom, I had my fan on full blast, windows wide open and it was still hot! Plus it was like 3am.

I only got 1 hour and 10 mins sleep !

Any ways…

Fave bit?

Who's the next victim

Is rade going to stay rade?

Thanks for reading xxxx


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry about not uploading I've been busy

This is all about the rehearsal of the play

In the black box theatre

Cat and Robbie are rehearsing cheater cheater (the play)

Carl- robbie  
Jenna- cat

Carl- don't worry she won't find out

* jade listens at door*

Jenna - but... What if she does, I'm scared  
Carl- don't be coz I'm here  
*they kiss*

Jade squeals ( she doesn't know they where rehearsing)

Robbie - jade?, jade is that you?  
Jade- HOW COULD YOU!, YOU PROMISED!  
Robbie - jade it's not what you think!  
Jade- it's exactly what i think and it's that your a cheater, liar and i HATE YOU! *starts to walk away* oh and by the way, we are OVER! *storms off*

Jades pov...

I can't believe him! He promised, *i feel a tear rolling down my cheek* no jade don't cry over the jerk , ugh i hate him!

End of pov...

Robbie's pov...

I can't believe she broke up with me, i look at cat and she looks guilty i should tell her it's not her fault...

End of pov...

Cat - i... (GCO)  
Robbie- it's not your fault cat don't blame your self  
Cat- (sighs)

Cats pov...

This is all my fault! I know Robbie said it wasn't but i feel it was. Ever since i was talking with Danny I've felt strange... Oh well.

End of pov...

-End-

Uh oh is this the end of Rade?!

1. Fave bit? or sad bit?  
2. What will happen next?

Thanks for reading xxxx


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to ionayf98 for the idea xx (on youtube)

With beri

Beck- tor are you sure your ok?  
Tori- beck I've told you im fine

Suddenly tori's eyes flash red then her fangs come out v-v

Beck- tori... (Says nervously)  
Tori goes to bite him but stops  
Tori: no! I... C... Can't... Stop (is arguing with the vampire side)  
Beck- tori! Snap out of it *shakes her

Tori looks beck strait in the eye and her red eyes and fangs go away, she starts to calm down

They both stair into each others eyes and start to lean it

* they kiss*

Tori's pov...

Oh my god I'm kissing beck... Wait! Im.. Kissing.. Beck ahhhh! Im kissing my crush, yes i have a crush on beck but i thought he only liked me as a friend... Omg tori stop talking and enjoy

End of pov...

They start to pull away from the kiss

They say "wow" at the same time

Beck- tor i love you, i will protect you and love you with all my heart will you be my girlfriend?

Tori- yes! And i love you to

*they kiss then hug*

-End-

Yay! There together!

1. Fave bit?  
2. What will happen next?

Thanks for reading xxxx


	10. Chapter 10

The next day

Tori and beck are walking into school hand in hand, andre sees them

Andre- hey hey hey whats all this then  
Tori- me and beck are going out!  
Andre- congrats dude and dudess  
Beck and tori- thanks *they kiss*  
Andre- and im leaving now

Andre leaves and sees jade crying at her locker

Andre- jade are you crying?  
Jade looks up at him with a tear stained face  
Jade- what do u want?  
Andre- why are you crying? *kneels down and sits next to her*  
Jade-*starts to tear up* robbie cheated on me  
Andre- 'shocked' with who?  
Jade- c..cat *puts hands on face and cries*  
Andre- oh my god come here * hugs her*  
Jade- *hesitates but hugs back*  
Andre- let me talk to him  
Jade- no it's fine *backs away from the hug* thanks anyways 'smiles'  
Andre- no probs 'smiles'

Sorry it's shorter than usual

Plus what do you want next this story or B&TFE and i still need ideas for that one coz i have serious writers block :(

1. What will happen next?

Thanks for reading xxx


	11. Chapter 11

With cabbie

Robbie- i told her i was rehearsing ugh!  
Cat- robbie calm down  
Robbie- calm down, calm down how am i meant to calm down  
Cat- 'squeals' whats that supposed to mean?!  
Robbie- nothing sorry cat  
Cat- it's ok 'smiles'

Suddenly cats eyes flash red and her fangs grow v-v (haven't had one of these scenes  
for a while)

Cat- 'smiles evilly' you know robbie maybe this whole break up thing was for the best, i mean look at jade now 'points to andre and jade' i think she's over you  
Robbie- 'sighs' maybe your right cat, i should listen to you more often

They both stair into each others eyes, when cat puts him under her power

As soon as there lips are about to touch cat moves and sinks her teeth into robbie...

-End-

Sorry it's short

1. fave bit?

2. Bet you didn't expect that.. Or did you?.. Hmmm  
3. What will happen next?

Thanks for reading xxxx


	12. Chapter 12

At tori's house after school ( nothing else much happened)

Trina- tori!  
Tori- what?  
Trina- i need to borrow your purple dress  
Tori- why?  
Trina- im going on a date  
Tori- with who?  
Trina- your ex danny  
Tori- but thats cats boyfriend  
Trina- no no they broke up  
Tori- when?  
Trina- last week ( i don't know when it was im just making it has been 2 weeks)  
Tori- she never told me and how do you know?  
Trina- ha! And i saw them call her if you don't believe me  
Tori- okay 'picks up phone and calls cat'  
Trina *gasps* oh well im going to get your dress 'runs up stairs'

Phone convo

T- cat? It's tori  
C- oh hey tor, whatcha up to  
T- nothing much, how are you and danny?  
C- oh we broke up...  
T- oh my gosh when? 'Acts like she doesn't know'  
C- 'sighs' last week but it's ok really  
T- im glad your ok  
C- so... How are you and beck?  
T- awesome  
C- well i got to go my brother is eating my neckless  
T- oh well cya cat!  
C- bye tor.

End of convo

-End-

Sorry it's short i was wrote this in the car and i just thought of it

Thanks for reading xxxx


	13. Chapter 13

Just saying that who has ever has got bitten now dresses like tori (chapter 1) ill put outfits up as soon as possible xx

Robbie's pov...

Ever since talking with cat I've felt strange like I'm not nerdy little Robbie any more ( nothings wrong with nerds!) i need a whole new wardrobe for my change.

End of pov...

The next day

With beri

Beck and tori are making out when tori pulls away

B- whats wrong?  
T- nothing i just needed to breathe  
B- thats what a nose is for  
T- 'laughs' i love you  
B- 'shocked because this is the first time she said this to him' i love you 2 'kisses her'

Tori's pov...

I feel like somethings pulling me towards the forest and i don't know why... I need to go there...

End of pov...

Tori looks like a zombie

B- tor baby are you ok?  
T- must go to forest, must go to forest  
B- what do you mean?  
T- must go master is calling me  
B- tori what master? 'Panicking'  
T- must GO 'trys to walk but beck is holding her' LET GO! 'Bites his hamd to get him off'  
B- OWW! tori whats got into you?!  
T- runs speed of a vampire  
B- tori! Come back.. Oh god i need help!

-end-

1. Whats happened to tori now?  
2. Who's master?  
3. Fave bit?

Thanks for reading xxxx


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for not writing this is was writing the one shot - the uniform

With tori

Tori's still running, she goes past all the building till she gets to the forest, she slaws down, looks up at forest then starts walking into the Forest

Back with beck

Beck runs around to find help * sees Andre*

Beck- Andre!  
Andre- oh hey Beck  
Beck- somethings happened to Tori!  
Andre- wha.. Whats wrong with her? *worried*  
Beck- she started... (He tells Andre the whole story)  
Andre- *stairs at him in shock* we need to find her then the forest did u say?  
Beck- yeah  
Andre- lets go then

*they head off towards the forest*

With Tori

Tori stops in the middle of the forest

Tori- I'm here master what do you need me to do?  
Master comes out behind a tree  
Master- well done tori, but i still need a mean one for example miss west  
Tori- *smiles evilly* don't worry master I will get her what ever it takes * hears footsteps*  
Master- well well well I think dinners coming to us this time, 2 in fact  
Tori turns around and sees...

Sorry cliffy xxx

1. Who's master? (Clue 'it' goes to HA and was in a victorious episode)  
2. Who is the 2? (Easy one)  
3. Will tori get jade

Thanks for reading xxxx


	15. Chapter 15

Continuing

Tori turns around and sees Andre and Beck

Before with Andre and Beck...

They were walking through the woods when they heard voices, they walk forward then under Andre's foot a branch snapped, they looked up and saw Tori and Ryder.

Back with Tori

Tori is in shock

Ryder- go on bite them  
Tori- I.I... Can't  
Ryder- why not *angry*

Tori looks at Beck in the eyes when they change back to brown

Ryder- oh wait yes I remember 'the' couple, well im sorry to break this to you but she's mine now  
Beck- don't touch her  
Ryder- but I already have she's under my power (eyes are red)  
Beck- *Realises* that's why you collapsed, and you turned all zombie like... you were making her  
Ryder- that's right pretty boy, your good at this *smirks*

Ryder sees that Tori's isn't under his power any more, he stares at Tori for a sec

Tori's eye's flash red, and licks her fangs

Beck- Tori you're stronger than him, fight it  
Tori- oh Beck, I'm sorry about your friend here *points to Andre who is standing there with shock*

Tori start's walking towards Andre, but he steps back

Beck- Andre run *as he is saying this he grabs Tori and pulls her back till he sees black*  
Tori- NO! *she crouches next to him* please anyone but him *she looks at Ryder* please *begging*  
Ryder- Go get Andre and I will keep this thing alive and UN harmed  
Tori- first he's not a thing, he's a person and *sighs* okay I will get Andre but please don't hurt him  
Ryder- you have 30 mins starting now  
Tori looks at beck then runs

Tori- Andre!, Andre please stop  
Andre- *stops* what Tori?  
Tori- Beck's in trouble if I don't get you bitten in with 20 mins Ryder will kill him  
Andre- *looks down* is he really or is this just another lie?  
Tori- it's the truth *tear rolls down cheek*  
Andre- wipes away her tear, a real tear *sighs* okay bite me, for Beck  
Tori- Thank you *hugs, then sinks her teeth into his neck*

She watches as Andre Transforms*

He gets up

Andre- *smiles evilly* come on

They run at Vampire Speed

They get back just in time

Ryder- well done Tori, Just 1 more to get until you can get Beck back  
Tori- what? , but you said if I bite Andre you will save Beck  
Ryder- No, No Tori I said if you go get Andre I will keep Beck alive and unharmed not save him *smirks*  
Tori- You mean I have to get Jade 2  
Ryder- you read my mind Tori, you have 24 hours, don't mess up *he leaves*  
Tori- Don't worry beck, I will save you

She kisses his head *tear runs down cheek then leaves*

-End-

Lots of drama

1. Will Tori save Beck?  
2. Will she get Jade?  
3. What will happen to Ryder?

Sorry for not uploading ive been busy with school and stuff

Thanks for reading xxxx


	16. Chapter 16

Tori is looking for jade

Tori spots her and hides behind wall

Jade- i see you Vega  
Tori Comes out and walks towards her  
Jade- vega?  
Tori- I'm sorry jade for this

Tori grabs her and sinks her teeth into her, Jade try's to push her off but she grows weaker

Tori- *shouts* there you go Ryder she's bitten, just give me Beck back

Ryder appears with beck and throws Beck to Tori

Beck- *wakes up* what happened?  
Tori- Beck! *helps him up*  
Ryder- well this is very touching but i have to go and have a world full of vampires thanks to you *evil laughs* muwahaha *speeds off*  
Tori- what am i going to do!?, i can't let Ryder do that

(This is random BTW)

Sinjin runs by with a box full of garlic, Tori turns around and starts choking until he is far away  
Just then Tori gets an idea  
She then rushes after Sinjin but covers her nose

Tori- Sinjin wait  
Sinjin- yes  
Tori- what you got there?  
Sinjin- garlic... Why?  
Tori- i need it  
Sinjin- okay  
Tori- great how much?  
Sinjin- i pay in hugs or kisses  
Tori- *sees random stranger* hey you come here!  
Rp comes over  
Tori- hug him  
Rp- why?  
Tori- do it and i will give you a dollar $  
Rp- okay *hugs him*, now give it  
Tori hands him it  
Tori- there you go, can i have the garlic now?  
Sinjin- sure *hands box*  
Tori- thanks bye!

Tori goes back to beck with the box

Beck-what was that all about?  
Tori- just something and i need to go and stop Ryder  
Beck stops her  
Beck- Tori he's 2 powerful he could hurt you  
Tori- I'll be fine *pecks his lips* i have to go

Tori runs back to the forest with the garlic...

-End-

I know you didn't want jade to get bitten but i wrote this ages ago so i couldn't change it xx

1. Fave bit?  
2. Whats Tori's plan?  
3. Will Ryder get away with it?

Thanks for reading xxxx


	17. Chapter 17

Tori's running into the forest to see Ryder summoning a dark cloud

Tori- hey Ryder!  
Ryder- well hello tori, come to join?  
Tori- no I'm here to stop it  
Ryder- oh and how are you going to do that?  
Tori- you said you had every one now  
Ryder- well I do thanks to you  
Tori- yeah thanks to me, coz I started the bitting so if I'm not one, no one is or ever be  
Ryder- what are you talking... (GCO)

Tori pulls out the garlic (if a vampire eats garlic there powers will get taken from them aka their human again, but there also week)

Ryder- *realises what she's going to do* NO!

But he's 2 late tori's already taken a bite out of the garlic...

End

Sorry it's very short finally will be up next

1. What will happen to Tori?  
2. Will every one be okay?  
3. What will happen to Ryder

Thanks for reading xxxxx


	18. Chapter 18 FINALE!

Hey guys this is the finale of this story i might make a sequel but im not sure

*last part*

Tori took a bite out of the garlic

Now-

There was a huge bang and then the sun tried to poke through the clouds and began to shine where Tori and Ryder is at.

Ryder- NO!, NO, NOOOOOOOOOO!

He gets lifted up then turns into tiny little pieces

As soon as this happens Tori wakes up and stands up and starts to walk back out the forest

-back at HA-

-with beck-

Beck hears a loud crash and then it's calm, he looks over to find Andre, Jade, Robbie, Cat and Danny on the ground then starting to wake up

Cat- i had the strangest dream  
Andre- same here lil red

Robbie rubs his head and goes to help Jade up.

Robbie- you okay?  
Jade- i am now  
Robbie- good

Every thing is awkward until Robbie speaks up

Robbie- *says fast* ImreallysorryJadeImreallysorryforkissingCatImSorry   
Jade- *stairs at him for a sec, then places her lips on his* Im sorry too  
Robbie- for what?  
Jade- for being me *laughs*  
Robbie- *laughs* so will... You be my girlfriend again?  
Jade- *smiles* I thought you would never ask

They kiss (aka make out)

When there kissing Cat runs and jumps in Danny's arms and kisses him

Andre- well this is awkward *gets a text* KEEKO!

He runs out the door

Back with Beck

He is running to the edge of the forest, when he sees Tori come out of it

Beck- Tori! *runs up to her, picks her up and kisses her*  
Tori- *looks up* Beck *gets picked up and kissed*  
Beck- *puts her down* I love you  
Tori- I love you 2

They watch the sun go down and await there future...

The end!

Thats it for this story hope you enjoyed it, thanks for all the support i would have probably quit if it wasn't for you guys and don't worry I still have one shots and B&TFE to look forward to, thanks again!

Thanks for readingxxxx

Ps. Ive just started school last monday so thats why i can't upload till weekends xxx


End file.
